1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover opening/closing device of a mobile communication terminal, in particular, which operates in a smooth and stable fashion and reduces the number of parts thereby to enable downsizing and save the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to development of related technologies, mobile terminals are being applied into various forms such as mobile telephone, cellular telephone and PCS. The mobile terminals are typically divided into flip-type terminals and foldable terminals according to functions and switching methods of covers.
In such flip-type or foldable terminals, the covers each are pivotally hinged to terminal bodies, in which opening/closing devices of the covers are variously applied by using contractible elastic members or a plurality of cams, for example.
Recently, however, consumers have a tendency toward such a mobile terminal with small volume and size, and accordingly the volume and size thereof are downsized. Although the above elastic members do not have many parts, they are easily worn out or permanently deformed to lose elastic forces due to the consecutive use thereof.
Therefore, in order to overcome the above problems, opening/closing devices using the cams are successively developed. However, as the number of parts increases, the opening/closing devices using the cams have sophisticated structures, and the sizes and volumes thereof are larger compared to the downsized terminals. Therefore, the above opening/closing devices have lowered practicality and require a number of process steps, thereby degrading the productivities thereof